


A Fitting Match

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [109]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Natasha Romanov, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Pepper is determined to be professional. Natasha is not quite so straight-laced...





	A Fitting Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).

Pepper stood stock-still on a plinth while award-winning fashion designer Natasha Romanoff knelt before her and measured what felt like every inch of her legs.

_ This is totally normal, _ Pepper told herself. _ Of course she has to _—

“Oh!”

“Sorry!” Natasha sat back on her heels while Pepper tried not to let her knees wobble. “Slipped.”

“It’s fine.” Pepper swallowed and looked straight ahead, determined to be professional.

When Pepper paid afterwards, Natasha slipped a card into her bag.

“I also do _private_ fittings,” she said with a wink.

Pepper left the shop with flushed cheeks while Natasha laughed behind her.


End file.
